Yo Nine-O!
by TheHunterOfHeads
Summary: What if Naruto was there when Hinata was kidnapped? What if he killed the Kidnapper? This is his story! My first story! Beta Needed! Will be 100,000 words. Update every week on Friday. Language and Gore. Rating may change!


Yo Mr. Nine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Oh and I know the Hyuga Incident with Kumo happened when Naruto was three but for timing I have made it skip two years ahead.

The Third Hokage could feel something in his bones. Being so old had perks like that. Something awful was on the horizon that no one could see, and he couldn't help but shudder as he thought of the consequences. Was it too much to ask for a quiet retirement? Apparently Kami thought so. He would need counsel from someone he could trust without question. It appeared to be time to visit a certain ramen stand.

Being a five year old meant Naruto got certain perks. For one he got to see the old man about once a week. He also got to eat as much ramen as he wanted, which equated to about four bowls. As he sat drinking broth he was deep in thought about being a ninja. His Jiji had asked him if he really wanted to be a ninja. He had told him stories about how hard the lifestyle could be. So lost in thought was little Naruto that he did not notice the Third sit down, nor did he hear him order a bowl of pork ramen.

The Third was a man that tried to portray himself as a stern Hokage but looking down at the boy who was practically his grandson he couldn't help but laugh at the look of incredible concentration on Naruto's face. Hearing the laugh Naruto yelped in shock and fell off of his stool landing on the ground. "Hey Old Man that wasn't funny!" Naruto stood and shook himself off. Meanwhile the Hokage was nearly in tears with how hard he was trying to contain his laughter. "I'm sorry Naruto, why don't you tell me what you were thinking about so hard? Naruto turned to look at the Third and then a smile that split his face from ear-to-ear formed. Almost shouting Naruto laughed and said "I'm gonna be a ninja so I can take that hat from you Old Man!"

This time it was the Hokage's turn to smile, "Alright Naruto when you are ready this hat will be yours." Looking at the clock the Third frowned, it was already six o'clock. He had a meeting with Danzo soon and it would not do to be late. "Naruto, it is time to go home. I shall walk you there." Naruto looked around and seemed to spot something. Jumping off of his stool he walked over to an innocent looking stack of wood and simply said "Up!" The Hokage was about to tell Naruto that no one was there when suddenly a shimmer cut the air and a weasel ANBU was standing where the wood pile had previously been. Shocked the Third looked on as the ANBU that only could have been Itachi picked up Naruto and then looked towards him as if asking for permission to leave.

Nodding his consent the Third watched as the weasel with boy in tow disappeared from sight faster than a blink over the rooftops of Konoha. Laughing the Hokage turned towards his meeting point with Danzo still wondering how Itachi had been detected. As the Third was walking he was wondering how the Kumo ambassador was settling in. Hopefully the tension would be resolved within a fortnight. Everything was going smoothly but he still could feel the uneasiness in his bones from before. Not everything was as it seemed

Later That Night: Hyuga Compound

As a former Kumo ANBU the diplomat had no trouble getting past the chunin level guards at the side entrance to the compound. Finally finding the right house he snuck in and put the Hyuga heir into the sack. He also had orders to grab the jinchuriki but he had seen Itachi Uchiha carrying the boy home, he was strong but he wasn't about to go tangling with an ANBU in his own town. Jumping out of her window he could see the ground fast approaching. Crouching so as to absorb the impact and not wake the girl he ran around the corner only to bump straight into a small boy with yellow hair. The ambassador looked down only to see the boy staring straight back at him. His eyes were big and blue but in the dark looked almost black. "Hey! Watch where you're going Baka!" The ambassador looked around. "Well kid it would seem that today is just not your day." With that the Kumo Nin took out another bag and had Naruto deposited in it in seconds. Unfortunately for him he had neglected to gag the young shinobi to be and the yelling was drawing quite a bit of guards onto his position.

Thoughts were racing through Naruto's mind as he struggled in his bag. He had one kunai with him that his ANBU guard had given to him as a late birthday present. If only he could move his arm to grab it! There! He had grabbed hold of the handle, but what now? Not really knowing what to do Naruto thrust out with the kunai in an attempt to hit anything solid. Clumsy though it was the kunai was brand new and very sharp. It went through the sturdy cloth of his bag like wet paper and then met minimal resistance but had definitely hit flesh. He could feel warm liquid flow over his hand and then he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground losing the kunai in the process.

Sticking his head out of the bag smiling Naruto looked over only to see the glazed over eyes of the Kumo ambassador staring back. The kunai had somehow miraculously lodged itself in the man's neck cutting his jugular and bleeding him out within seconds. Screaming Naruto backed off out of the bag only to run straight into a leg that had not been there seconds before. Looking up Naruto could only see a weasel mask and latched onto the man that was his ANBU guard. Burying his head in the man's flak jacket he began to cry and sob and was soon passed out too tired to continue.

Itachi looked over at the other sack that could only hold the Hyuga heir, Hinata. This would not end well. Picking up Naruto he looked over to see that Hyuga Hiashi had extracted Hinata from her sack and was carrying her back to bed. Nodding at Itachi he set off for his home. Seconds later the Third and several other ANBU appeared at the scene. Upon seeing the dead Kumo Nin the Hokage groaned and turned to the Dog masked ninja that was next to him. "Kakashi I want you to clean up this mess and then gather the clan heads at my office, also I want Shikaku Nara in my office in two minutes" With that the Hokage turned to Itachi and simply said "Office now!" Letting loose enough KI to make Naruto wince in his sleep he took off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Hokage Office: Two Minutes Later

"Troublesome" muttered the Shinobi Commander Shikaku Nara as he stood in the dimly lit room that was the Hokage's Office. Itachi had woken Naruto up and asked him to tell his story. He had been wandering and had found himself walking right into the Hyuga district and bumping into Hinata's kidnapper. "What do you believe the best course of action is in this situation commander?" the Hokage was looking towards the man with the highest I.Q in the village for an answer. "Well it's quite obvious Kumo set us up for this, they will ask for retribution and if they do not receive it they will take it." The Hokage turned to the window and opened it wide. He lit his pipe and began to smoke. "We need to act first and we need to act decisively." Shikaku nodded and just as he was about to speak Itachi interjected himself into the conversation, "What if we assembled the forces, got Jiraiya back and put him in front. I'm not suggesting we attack but a show of force and make Kumo be diplomatic would work quite nicely."

Just then Naruto groaned as he fell back to sleep in his chair. "They will call for Naruto's blood." Shikaku stated simply, Itachi looked horrified before steeling his features. "We should suggest that it was not Naruto who did it then!" the Hokage who had been very quiet up until this point spoke up now "No, Naruto made the kill therefore Naruto must be the one to shoulder this burden." He paused to blow a smoke ring out the window and then said softly "It would seem that Kumo may have three jinchuriki's now." All three stopped to listen to Naruto's breathing and heard the words "Hokage, Hokage, Hokage….." Shikaku seemed rather startled "Listen to the boy, his entire being is focused on being the Hokage we can't take that from him!" Itachi looked livid "Then he shall be a bridge, a sharing of power. He must be half leaf and half cloud!" The Hokage looked thoughtful, "That would bridge Kumo and Konoha together in a truce. They too have a jinchuriki do they not? They would both travel as a pair from Kumo to here on a year on year off schedule. Shikaku tore at his hair "Wait you would need someone to travel with them from both countries! Who would be that insane, and don't even say Jiraiya because his spy network is far too important for him to be a babysitter!" Just then the window was filled with a black figure whose face was covered in a dog mask that couldn't seem to stop sneezing.

"You called for me Hokage-Sama?" the Hokage spun in his chair and looked at Kakashi "Kakashi assemble the troops. Half the Chunin all the Genin and a third of the Jonin need to stay here, the ANBU and the Military Police can stay as well. Everyone else is going to a Kage meeting!" Kakashi showed no emotion through his mask and merely dropped out of the window. The Hokage turned to Itachi and said "Itachi I need you to send a crow to the samurai in the Land Of Iron that a Kage Meeting is being called to discuss the actions of Kumo." "Of course Hokage-Sama." With that all the rest of the people filtered out of the Hokage office and finally it was just him and a sleeping Naruto. Looking at the picture of the fourth on his desk he asked "Oh Minato why is your son always at the center of all things?"

AN: So how was that!? It's my first attempt at a Naruto story so any suggestions are of course welcome. The next chapter I hope to make at least 5,000 words seeing as this one is rather small. If anyone would like to beta this story it would help a lot! Next time is Meeting and the Five Kage meeting. Hoping for that to be up in the next 2-3 days Until then!


End file.
